Fallen Flower
by corporalredhound
Summary: After everything that Shizuru and Natsuki have been through, especially the horrible HiME Festival, there is nothing more that Natsuki had seen it coming that the danger is not over for her girlfriend... Shiznat
1. Chapter 1: The Inevitable

Fallen Flower

By Corporalredhound

Summary: Happy belated New Year everyone. Yet, for me not a good way to kick off the new year as to what happened with my dad as he is in the hospital after a sudden cardiac arrest. This fic takes post-series. After all of the troubles Shizuru and Natsuki faced, there is the sudden danger that the blunette must come to terms with her friend suffering a tragedy in which she won't see coming to Shizuru…So when I heard that my dad has suffered from cardiac arrest on 1/1/10 on New Year's Day, I took some sort of inspiration to write this fic with my favorite couple. So I don't know about anything medical, but I was so scared about what happened to my dad. Sure, he was a no good dad of mine but after feeling a bit sad of what happened to him, I wrote this fic in reminding me of what just happened. I just hope Shizuru will struggle to stay alright in this fic as I don't want another tragedy happen in front of me especially in fiction. Well, I hope you enjoy this fic and be prepared to have some tissues with you because this is going to be a tearjerker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, Sunrise does but I wish I ever did but only in my dreams.

**Chapter 1: The inevitable**

In a dreary sunset enveloping the countryside of Kyoto, one of Japan's most prosperous regions where mostly Japan's traditions still echo today lies a beautiful house near the forest near the city of Kyoto lies in. A certain brown-haired girl known as Fujino Shizuru constantly sipped her tea on the outside of the house's patio sitting near a glass table, where her friend Kuga Natsuki was busy reading the latest bike magazine and munching off her mayonnaise sandwich.

Natsuki then looked up to her brown-haired girlfriend with a little smile.

"Thanks for inviting me to your home, Shizuru. It really is beautiful out here in Kyoto." Natsuki exclaimed with delight to her brown-haired friend.

"Ara, its my pleasure to have my Natsuki with me in such an occasion even in my house of all places." Shizuru said with a joyous smile. The brunette then continued sipping her tea giving her blunette girlfriend a lovely smile.

Natsuki then continued to look at Shizuru in awe as she was captivated by her sense of calmness and stern posture of how her friend behaves elegantly like royalty. The picture-perfect essence of what the elite are like

"Oi, Shizuru since you are out of Fuka academy what are your plans for your future?" Natsuki said in a friendly, husky tone.

Shizuru then held her teacup in place on the saucer. "Ara, why isn't it obvious? To spend every moment with my Natsuki of course!" The former kaichou brunette said enthusiastically.

"Sigh, you never cease to amaze me Shizuru-san." Natsuki said with a confident smile.

"Ok, I'm going to go back to the kitchen to get some soda and water. Do you want anything Shizuru-san?" Natsuki said politely to her girlfriend.

"Ara, no I'm fine…its just that now I'm experiencing some aches in my body." Shizuru said calmly in an uneasy tone. Yet, there was something definitely wrong with the former kaichou.

The blunette now had a worried look of concern. "Shizuru, should I drive you to the hospital? We can go there by my bike even if its miles away from the city." Natsuki said worriedly.

"Ara, I'm fine my Natsuki. Don't worry about me, I'm sure it'll be gone later." Shizuru then got up and gave Natsuki a peck on her chin as the blunette then went inside to the mansion's kitchen. Yet, Natsuki still had a worried look on her face concerning her girlfriend.

Shizuru then went back to her seat and began to pick up her teacup and saucer. Then she felt the sudden sting of headaches in her head as well as her heart was beating faster. The brunette struggled to keep a firm stance of her position, yet she couldn't hold up her will to maintain her form. The pain all over her body was beginning to shut off all of the blood running in her body and now she is on the verge of collapsing, blackening her vision and movements beyond her control.

She then slipped down on the floor having her head and front body colliding with the patio floor, along with her teacup and saucer that fell to the floor at the same time, being smashed to pieces. Shizuru was now broken like a lifeless doll, could not move at all, even her eyes were still with wideness yet she was struggling to breathe in which her lungs were only active.

"Oi, Shizuru I'm back with drinks I hope you could drink some wa-". Natsuki face was in a total shock and gasp when she dropped the tray holding a can of soda and a glass of water, which then slammed on the wooden patio floor.

Natsuki went to rush to her girlfriend's side who was lying on the ground motionless as she was still gasping for air as her lungs moved constantly in a fast motion. The blunette grabbed Shizuru's shoulders and began trying to wake her up waiting for a response of life. "Shizuru, wake up! What's wrong?! Shizuru!! Please Shizuru…what's wrong…" Natsuki said slowly as the words were broken with tears streaming out of her eyes. She then picked her brunette girlfriend up by the neck and tries to shake her body up to try to get a response

Natsuki continued her efforts to wake Shizuru from her coma, but there was still no response from her as the only thing that she was still trying to struggle was for some air tha was inhaling in and out of her lungs, but her body was still motionless yet her eyes were still wide in a sudden shock from the closed blood flow that was within her body. "We have to get to a hospital quick, please just wake up for me Shizuru…everything's going to be alright." Natsuki said as she went over to grasp Shizuru's almost life-less hand.

Natsuki then kneeled near Shizuru and she was crying in a sudden anguish that Shizuru is not conscious at all.

"SHIZURU!!!" Natsuki cried out in sadness that this can't be happening to her friend after all the trouble they had been through since the dreaded Festival.

"Please, Shizuru wake up…please…wake up…" Natsuki said constantly as she continued crying over her lifeless friend.

A/N: I hope you were all touched by this fic as of what happened to my dad recently. He's in the hospital now undergoing diagnosis of what happened with the cardiac arrest that has been going on in him. I hope that I can have Shizuru fight the ongoing agony of what's happened to her on my next chapter. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Tragic Beauty

Fallen Flower

Hello again! This is the second chapter of my tragic fic regarding the suffering Shizuru is going through with her unknown health issue in which I will reveal later on in this chapter. Shizuru is heading straight to the hospital after what had happened to her in the last chapter. I don't know if I'll have Natsuki be at her side the whole time because Shizuru's parents will appear a little to visit her in the next chapter as Natsuki will wait in the sidelines for now. So here's chapter 2 of Fallen Flower. Again, I don't know much about medical things but I'll try to elaborate it with the story. So please endure this with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime, only sunrise/bandai does but I can only dream.

**Chapter 2: Tragic Beauty**

It was about 6:00 in the evening in Kyoto and Shizuru was still unconscious from her sudden shock of cardiac arrest, which means she has low sugar running through her body as if the blood vessels are not active enough to go around her towards her heart. Shizuru's eyes were a little wide, but not enough strength to focus to see what was going on around her but the limbs all around her body lay motionless.

Natsuki then picked her limp body up bridal style and brought her inside the house's interior as she laid Shizuru on the sofa with a pillow ready on it and covered her with a blanket.

"Hang on, Shizuru. Just lie down here and everything okay, alright?" Natsuki said in broken tears as she couldn't stand seeing the near life-less Shizuru lying on the sofa, with her wide eyes producing a ghastly look.

The blunette was still in tears after what happened to her beloved Shizuru yet she went to the guestroom that Shizuru let her stay in to get her biker suit. Natsuki wasted no time in putting on the suit herself as time was running out for Shizuru.

"Damn, if I call the hospital the ambulance will take too long to arrive here since this is Kyoto and we're miles away from the city." Natsuki muttered in frustration.

She then picked up her cell phone and called Yamada, who was a trusted confidante in helping her trying to destroy the First District while she was a Hime in the past. Natsuki dialed his number in order to request his need for one more time in helping her beloved in suffering.

Ring

Ring

Ring

**Yamada:** "Moshi, moshi this is Yamada speaking." Yamada answered.

**Natsuki:** "Moshi, moshi Yamada-san how's it going? Long time, no hear. Listen, I need your help and fast."

**Yamada: **"Kuga-san, what's up? Long time, no hear too. How are you holding up? It seems the first district is gone and the obsidian lord is no more. You enjoying your new life?

**Natsuki: **"Well, I am but I have a problem. Something terrible has happened to my friend while I took a break with her at her retreat in Kyoto and she's not responding very well to me...it seems that she's dying, and I need your help. Can you help me take her to the hospital because it seems like she can't move at all.

**Yamada:** "I'll see what I can do. Just stay put and I'll get ready. Where are you?

**Natsuki:** "In a house near the mountain landscapes of Kyoto, just a few miles from the city.

**Yamada:** "Alright, I'll be there in an hour. Stay in the house while I locate you in my GPS as I arrive in Kyoto."

**Natsuki:** "Ok, Yamada. I'll wait, but please hurry.

**Yamada:** "Ok, see you later Kuga-san."

**Natsuki:** "You too, Yamada-san."(sobs)

The blunette then turned off her cell phone and put it back to her suit's pocket, and wiped the tears off of her eyes with one swipe from her left hand. Natsuki then went over to Shizuru who was still breathing rapidly as her eyes were in a sudden confusion of blank iris, as she was still gasping for air within her lungs.

Natsuki then laid beside near Shizuru on the sofa and held the brunette in her arms as she held her in an embrace. The blunette eye's then showed sudden tears as they were falling down near Shizuru's chestnut-hair. Natsuki then held her girlfriend tightly. She then placed her hands on the former kaichou's hair and constantly straddled her hands on Shizuru's brown locks, even though she was in danger of her health.

"Please, be alright Shizuru. You are all I have left. Just don't go away from me...I don't want to be left alone again...(sobs) Natsuki said as she cried silently to ease her pain within after Shizuru has fallen into a painful slumber.

One Hour later

An hour has passed and Natsuki waited beside her beloved Shizuru as she constantly waited for Yamada to come as the the day approached to evening at around 7:00. Natsuki waited in frustration as when would Yamada arrive. "Where could that Yamada be, I know he said he'll show up in an hour but its already been past 7 already, that's not like him. Now he's late!" Natsuki said scornfully.

Then a sudden sound of a honk could be heard through the house's walls. Natsuki knew that Yamada was already here. "At last, Yamada's here. Where has he been?" The blunette eagerly said as she raced to the door to find Yamada wearing his usual outdoor clothes and fishing hat and waved his hand at her while his van was parked outside in front of Shizuru's retreated home.

"Sorry I had to be late. I didn't know where you were since you were in Kyoto. It's a very remote region here even though its part of Japan." Yamada explained sternfully towards Natsuki.

Natsuki then smiled a bit with her eyes looking serious. "That's ok, Yamada-san. At least you weren't entire lost. But please, I need you to help me get my friend to a nearby hospital in Kyoto because she's not feeling well." Natsuki said as she said desperately to help Shizuru.

"Right, I'll open up the back compartment of the van while you put your friend in the truck, and make sure you have something soft for her to lay down inside because the floor is not very comfortable." Yamada said calmly but then went to open up the back door of his van.

"Ok, I'm heading back into the house to get her. I'll go get something to make her comfortable there." Natsuki said as she went back ato the house to get Shizuru.

Natsuki was back inside the house as she went up to one of the bedrooms to snatch 3 blankets in which were enough to ease Shizuru's journey to the hospital. She then put them in Yamada's van and set the blankets up layer by layer so it can make a mini-bed for the brunette to rest comfortably.

She then went back to the house and went to another bedroom to get one more blanket and a pillow so that Shizuru can lay her head restfully and have the blanket be wrapped around her for warmth so she wouldn't get pneumonia.

As Natsuki went to the sofa, she then wrapped her girlfriend with the 4th blanket all around her body and carried her bridal-style towards Yamada's van. When Natsuki was going outside of the house with Shizuru in tow, she was careful not to run too much as it would have her slip and have both of the women crash to the floor, and would cause Shizuru much more pain from the sudden impact as it would worsen her health than before. So Natsuki knew of the consequences if she did rushed, so she had to be calm in this situation that she's in.

Then outside Natsuki placed Shizuru's limp body in Yamada's back space of his truck and she placed the pillow on the brunette's head with the 4th blanket still wrapped around her whole body tightly. Natsuki then shut the dcor on Shizuru with a sad look in her eyes in whether her friend will make it through this or not.

Yamada then went inside his van and prepared the engines. He then gave a nod to Natsuki as it was time to go. "We will try to go to Oniwabara University Hospital in central Kyoto, but we don't know if they are taking in any patients right at this time but we'll try." Yamada said in agreement.

Natsuki nodded in the same respone to him. "Alright, Yamada-san. I'm counting on you." The blunette said both half-confident and half-worry as Shizuru needed to get medical attention fast. She then picked up her helmet off of her bike's handles and placed it on her head. She then started up the bikes engines and the van went off first as Natsuki went behind second to the van, as the two vehicles went at the same time into evening heading off to the city of Kyoto where Natsuki is sure to have Shizuru be in a hospital fast.

"Just hang on, Shizuru. I'll make sure you'll get through this. Hold on, my love." Natsuki said as she sped her bike fast trailing Yamada's van towards the highway.

**A/N:** Well, this is the second chapter done as I'm in my cousin's house and I'm using his computer because I had to sign up my little brother to the PGA jr tour online since I don't have internet in my mom's house. Also, I don't have any updates regarding my dad's condition so it may take time to know if he's okay. But in the next chapter, Shizuru should be in the hospital as Natsuki will confront her parents in what happened to their daughter. And yes, its going to be an emotional roller coaster in the next chapter so be on the lookout for that, too. Anyway, thanks for reading and please R&R!


End file.
